User blog:Appelmonkey/A Noble Legacy: Richter Belmont vs. Joseph Joestar
The Belmonts and the Joestars - both of these noble lineages have sworn to protect the world from the dark forces that threaten to consume it. Throughout each generation, each member of these respective families has dutifully upheld that task. But what happens when the most hotheaded and ingenious members of these noble bloodlines clash? When the magic vampire-killing weapons are put up against the ancient art of Hamon, only one can emerge as the DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Richter Belmont (Represented by Laqy) Since the eleventh century, it has been the Belmont clan's duty to protect the world from the creatures of the night, and the Dark Lord himself, Dracula. Dracula is fated to be resurrected every century, and in 1792 he was revived by a cult led by a wizard named Shaft. As the current bearer of the Belmont clan's weapon, the Vampire Killer, and the title of Vampire Hunter, Richter Belmont entered Dracula's castle, defeated his army of demons and undead, and destroyed the Count himself. Five years later, Richter was mesmerized by Shaft, who manipulated him into personally resurrecting Dracula, now believing that he would make his own glory eternal by making his battle with Dracula last forever. Richter was freed from his delusions by Alucard, Dracula's son, who then went on to destroy Dracula once again. Ashamed of his actions while under mind control, Richter passed the Vampire Killer on to the Morris family, and then disappeared. He would be the last Belmont known to history for over two hundred years. |-|Equipment= Vampire Killer: 'The legendary weapon of the Belmont family, the Vampire Killer has taken many different forms throughout its existence, but in Richter's possession it takes the form of a chain whip with a spiked ball on the end. The whip was specifically designed to destroy beings of an undead or demonic nature, but it's still effective against mundane enemies, and in Richter's hands it strikes with enough force to smash stone walls. It's also an effective tool for destroying projectiles, including ones that are magical in nature. '''Throwing Knives: '''The simplest of all of Richter's "sub-weapons", as they are known, are his throwing knives. Richter can throw them with such accuracy and skill that they don't even spin in flight, and always land pointy end-first, like darts. He can even throw up to three of them at a time, with no loss of accuracy. '''Throwing Axes: '''Unlike most throwing axes in reality, the axes used by the Belmonts are heavy with large blades. This limits their range, but they hit much harder than any normal axe. '''Battle Crosses: '''Outwardly appearing to be ordinary crucifixes, the battle crosses have been imbued with holy power that turns them into effective throwing weapons. The crosses spin rapidly in flight, hitting targets multiple times before returning to the thrower like a boomerang. |-|Abilities= '''Superhuman Physicality: '''Probably due to some unexplained magic crap, Richter, like all of his ancestors, possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, and stamina. He can leap dozens of feet in the air, is fast enough to leave afterimages, and is very agile and acrobatic. He's tough enough to survive blows and stabs from giant monsters and magic attacks from demons, and is strong enough to kick a zombie in half. As for stamina, on his first outing against Dracula, he fought against the army of demons and undead nonstop until he slew the Count himself. *'Martial Arts: 'Richter is also an accomplished martial artist, complimenting his superhuman abilities. He can execute uppercuts, roundhouse kicks, spinning hook kicks, and somersaults, all while leaping through the air and moving like a blur. '''Item Crashes: '''What makes Richter stand out in the long line of Belmont vampire hunters is his magic spells, or "item crashes". Each of these spells combine whatever weapon Richter is currently wielding with magic to amplify its effect to a much greater scale. Each of these spells draw from Richter's mana pool that naturally regenerates over time. These item crashes include: *'Flame Whip: 'If Richter is wielding the Vampire Killer, the whip increases in length and becomes wreathed in fire, lasting for only one powerful, long-range attack. *'Thousand Blades: 'If Richter is wielding a knife, he summons dozens of knives and throws them with super speed at whatever is in front of him. *'Axe Spiral: 'If Richter is wielding an axe, he levitates into the air and summons dozens of axes that fly out in a spiral pattern away from him. *'Grand Cross: '''If Richter is wielding a battle cross, he levitates into the air and summons a gigantic cross behind him, followed by numerous larger versions of the battle cross that shoot up out of the ground skyward. Joseph Joestar (Represented by Appel) The grandson of the noble Jonathan Joestar and the son of British fighter pilot George Joestar II it was only natural that Joseph himself would be a man of equal greatness and talent. Though he awakened his Ripple powers when he was young, his adventure didn't truely start after the disappearance of close family friend Robert E.O. Speedwagon and the turning of Straitzo, a former companion of his grandfather. Tracking Speedwagon down to a hidden Nazi research facility in Mexico, Joseph discovered the terrible secret the Germans held there, a hostile humanoid creature called a Pillar Man which the Germans dubbed Santana. Just before sacrificing himself Rudol von Stroheim warned Joseph that there were more Pillar Men like Santana told instructed him to find Ripple master Lisa Lisa. After defeating Santana, Joseph followed Stroheim's instructions and trained under Lisa Lisa, who later turned out to be Joseph's late mother Elizabeth, alongside Caesar Zeppeli. With the aid of his allies and a ressurect cyborg Stroheim, Joseph managed to defeat the Pillar Men and settled down with Suzie Q, Lisa Lisa's maid who he got to know during his training. Time went by Joseph became rich real estate magnate and fathered two children, Holy and Josuke, the latter being the result of an affair with Tomoko Higashikata, a woman he met during a business trip. He was once again forced into action when DIO returned and awakened the Stands inside the Joestar bloodline, alongside his grandson Jotaro and a handful of allied Stand users, Joseph embarked on yet another quest to stop the Joestar family's ancient enemy. Equipment= '''Clackers: In order to come up with a special attack, Joseph invented a fighting style that involved infusing the Ripple into a pair of normal clackers. Once infused with Ripple, the clackers become lethal weapons. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in the Clackers' use is able to easily maneuver them around their body, even having the ability to make them seemingly disappear by hiding them behind their back. Thompson SMG: During his battle against Straitzo Joseph wielded a Thompson submachinegun. It fires a 45 ACP. cartridge has a rate of fire of approximately 700–800 rpm, a muzzle velocity of 285 m/s, and has a drum magazine that carries up to 50 rounds. Mk 2 Grenades: Joseph also used a bunch of Mk 2 "Pineapple" grenades against Straitzo which he stuck onto his scarf. Though the blast radius of a pineapple grenade is quite small as it only carried 2 oz of TNT, the frags that come from the iron body being blasted apart can be launched up to 30 m. Its detonation mechanism is a percussion cap and time fuse with a 5-second delay. For this battle, Joseph will have three grenades. |-|Powers= Physicality: By being built as a brick shithouse and through his mastery of Ripple, Joseph is very athletic. He's strong enough to send a man flying with a single punch and breakstone with a Ripple charged chop. Durable enough to take blows that would knock out or fatally injure a normal human. *'Acrobatics:' Being quite athletic, Joseph distinguishes himself through feats of agility. He can for instance perform an aerial cartwheel when Esidisi grips his fist to escape the lock (all the while setting up a string to slice his arm), pole vault into Wamuu's chariot to escape being crushed and a somersault while sliding underneath a layer of oil, and has managed to perform corde lisse tricks against Kars. Ripple: A special kind of energy similar to that of sunlight. Joseph is able to charge Ripple through special breathing techniques and can channel the energy in several ways, either by enhancing his blows or charging objects with it to turn even the softest materials into weapons as hard as iron. It even allows the user to walk on water and expel poisons from their body. Being a force of nature, Ripple is best channeled through orginic material such as plants and other organic material. Ripple has its weakness however, if the user can't breathe they can no longer recharge their energy and a significant amount of blood loss prevents the channeling of Ripple energy. Being a trained user in the art of Ripple, Joseph can channel it in several special techniques. *'Ripple Hair Attack:' Joseph grabs a handful of hair and charges it with Ripple before throwing it in front of him, turning the strands of hair into an incredibly though barrier that can even block bullets. *'Overdirve:' A standard Ripple attack that sends a powerful pulse through an object. *Rebuff Overdrive: Joseph charges Ripple into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. This was used during Joseph's fight with Wamuu to retaliate his falling attack. *'Zoom Punch:' Similar to his grandfather's move, Joseph uses the Ripple to dislocate his shoulder and arm to strike opponents at a longer range. *'Ripple Overdrive:' Joseph channels a large amount of the Ripple into his whole arm and delivers a powerful chopping attack. This slowly transfers the Ripple blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up when Joseph had touched. *'Ripple Beat:' Joseph charges his hand with Ripple and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Ripple used is his own. *'Clacker Volley:' Joseph chucks his Ripple charged clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best and most surprising effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, Joseph can slingshot them from behind his back at the enemy in all directions. *'Clacker Boomerang:' Joseph throws two pairs of Ripple charged clackers into a solid surface behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the second pair of clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like how a boomerang works. X-Factors Experience Over the course of one night, Richter, with help from the local magical girl, wiped out the entirety of Dracula's army, which was made up of a wide variety of monsters of hellish origin. The enemies he killed en masse include demons, werebeasts, different types of undead, wizards, ghosts, and various creatures from mythology, like dragons, harpies, and gorgons, before finally taking down Dracula himself, and his lackey, the personification of death. After his adventure, he continued to protect his home from the creatures of darkness, before Shaft took control of his mind. Joseph's adventure only lasted about three months during which he fought Straitzo, a vampire with the ability to use Ripple and knowledge how to counter it, the Pillar Men, superhuman beings with unique biological abilities, Nazi soldiers, and regular vampires. Before that, Joseph often got into brawls with anyone that disrespected his family and went out of their way to piss him off specifically. Tactics Richter is rather hot-headed and aggressive, with a tendency to rush into fights without a second thought. However, he has more than enough skill to back up his recklessness. In battle, since the enemies he faces are so powerful, Richter's usual strategy focuses on making the most of his impressive agility, avoiding enemy attacks to the best of his ability and then quickly counterattacking. For all his mastery of Ripple and his athletic physique, Joseph's greatest asset is his incredibly quick mind. He is able to come up with complex strategies in a matter of seconds, and often uses the environment, or the character traits and abilities of his enemies against them. In order to lure his enemies in a false sense of security, Joseph tends to act goofy before executing whatever trick he had hidden up his sleeve. Another favorite of his is predicting his opponent's next line to momentarily surprise them. Should things go south, Joseph will use his most powerful technique and fucking leg it, giving himself more time to think of a new plan of attack or change the location of the battle to one that would better suit him. Training Dracula may resurrect only once every century, but ever since the Belmont clan's progenitor, Leon, swore to always defend the world from the creatures of the night, the clan has always been prepared to keep their promise. Every man born into the family is trained from birth to be a vampire hunter, using the knowledge gained from the clan's many battles with Dracula, ensuring there is always a Belmont ready to defeat the Dark Lord. Joseph is largely self-taught, including the use of Ripple and and hand-to-hand combat. Later he received a month-long nonstop training from Lisa Lisa and from her servants Messina and Loggins. Notes *The fight takes place in Dracula's castle. *This is Richter Belmont after Rondo of Blood, but before Symphony of the Night, and this is young Joseph after Battle Tendency. *Voting ends whenever we feel like it. Battle The castle halls had fallen unusually quiet. Until now, ever since Richter had first arrived on the castle grounds, there had been a nonstop uproar. The shrieks of winged devils, the unholy wails of zombies and skeletons, the sounds of massive metal weapons being dragged against the limestone, the crackling of plumes of hellfire that erupted from the mouths and nostrils of demons, and countless other hellish noises had assaulted Richter's senses, but now the only sound was the echoing of his footsteps on the cold, stone floor. Usually the darkness of the castle's interior was illuminated by streams of demonic fire, beams of infernal energy, and Richter's own holy powers, but now, all that prevented the hall from being consumed in pitch darkness was the faint light of the moon seeping in through the stained glass windows, each one depicting a grotesque, demonic visage. This was incredibly unsettling, to say the least. The forces of Dracula were never the type to be hesitant, so Richter's mind went straight through dozens of possibilities for a potential ambush. He remembered the wizard Shaft, whose unholy powers had allowed him to summon numerous monsters from thin air, and even return from death as a shade after he fell to the crack of the Vampire Killer. Richter move forward cautiously, keeping an eye on any suspicious shadows, waiting for the moment that the forces of the Lord of Darkness would attack. ... It was difficult for anyone, even those that had been there to witness the event, to explain. The castle had simply "appeared". No one, not even the Speedwagon Foundation, the foremost experts on research into supernatural phenomena, had a clue where it came from or how it managed to suddenly arrive in the middle of Romania. Believing it necessary to send a small recon team to explore the interior of the building, Robert E. O. Speedwagon himself personally requested the aid of Joseph Joestar, albeit with some hesitation. Joseph was like a son to him, and he carried the blood of Jonathan, a man he greatly respected, but Joseph’s mastery of Ripple and experience with the supernatural made him a too valuable of an asset not to use. The mission had been simple: explore the ground floor and return with whatever information they could gather. But what started out as a recon mission had turned into a desperate fight for survival when the group was ambushed by a group of zombie-like creatures and were forced to flee deeper into the bowels of the castle. Separated from his squad, Joseph wandered aimlessly through the dimly lit halls, clutching the Thompson submachine gun he was given before entering the damned place. Where he was and what happened to his team were both mysteries to Joseph, but he was determined to make it out of this place alive. But something was off. He hadn’t encountered a single one of those creeps since the ambush. Did he lose them? Or was this the set up for another ambush? Cautiously, Joseph rounded a corner, arriving at yet another hall, the moonlight trickling through the stained glass windows doing little to illuminate it. Despite the darkness, Joseph could make out the silhouette of a single, tall figure shrouded in the darkness, coming straight at. Not willing to take a chance, he raised his Thompson and fired. ... Richter saw the light first; about a dozen flashes in quick succession brightened the far end of the hallway. Next came the sound; it was like an entire squadron of musketeers firing consecutively. Finally, Richter saw it for himself; there was a stream of tiny, hot, metal projectiles heading straight in his direction. He barely ducked out of the way in time, allowing the bullets to pass by him by and break through a window at the end of the hall. The dusky-colored glass shattered, allowing the moonlight to flood the hallway. Richter now had a clear view of his assailant. It was a young man, dressed in green, bearing an object that resembled a firearm, but quite alien, and unlike anything Richter had ever seen before. The man raised his weapon and fired again, but this time Richter was ready. With lightning speed, Richter dashed to the right, the swarm of bullets tearing into the stone around him as he moved up onto the wall as he headed towards his target. Now coming down on top of his opponent, he drew a knife from his bandoleer and cast at the alien weapon. The knife pierced right through the barrel of the gun, rendering the weapon useless. Category:Blog posts